1. Field
Embodiments relate to a battery pack and a method of manufacturing the battery pack.
2. Description of the Related Technology
A secondary battery may be commercialized with a single unit battery (single bare cell) or with an assembled battery including a plurality of unit batteries in a single pack, according to a relevant external device. The unit batteries of such an assembled battery are typically electrically connected to each other through a plurality of lead plates (or tabs) that are electrically connected to a protective circuit module.
When the lead plates are connected to the protective circuit module, the protective circuit module should be connected to the lead plates in order from a connection to a low potential terminal to a connection to a high potential terminal. Otherwise, the protective circuit module may become damaged by a floating phenomenon as known in the art.